Objective: Escape
by Zarathoostra
Summary: All they wanted to do was bust out of school. Oneshot, slight Fanboy x OC. OC belongs to Pika4chu.


**You're reading this? Wow. Why are you reading this, my writing is terrible, and decent at the most.**

**I wrote this for Pika4chu since I love her and she's my best friend.**

**Hope you like my sucky writing.**

**As a note, not all of my writing is like this. The majority of it is serious, and my actual series for FB CC is going to be a bit darker than usual Fanfiction for it, and it won't be joking around the entire time.**

**Again, have fun.**

* * *

It was only a few weeks after the two newest girls had been introduced to Galaxy Hills Elementary, and Ash would admit openly that it was the greatest place she'd ever been. Though her best friend disagreed and said that it was only decent due to the constant mayhem, Ash couldn't help but turn the other way and ignore her.

Fanboy was just as excited as she was. Not only because he and Chum Chum had received a new best friend, but because she was the most interesting girl he had ever met. She wasn't afraid of doing things that put her scholarship on the line. She actually didn't mind putting her life on the line for having fun either, actually.

So when Fanboy had told her he had the greatest escape plan ever, she wouldn't pass it up.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Chum Chum!"

On cue, the much smaller boy pulled down a terribly drawn diagram from the ceiling. Fanboy jabbed a finger into the parchment with a serious face.

"Kyle will be a huge part of our escape. If he won't do it, then we gotta bully him into doing it! If that doesn't work, well.." Fanboy sagged his shoulders. Ash scoffed.

"I can convince Emily to get him to do it if we can't, don't worry." She waved her hand gently, dismissing the subject of the Brit. "Go on."

"Well.. we have to get Kyle to distract Mr. Mufflin, of course. He's the suck up, remember?" He put at arm around her shoulder, a smirk on his face. "Once he has his distracted, Chum Chum will be in the back of the room, and will pull the lever that'll shoot us out of the roof of the school, not killing us when we hit the ground and we're home free!"

".. Why don't we just sneak past him out the door?" She rose an eyebrow at his stupidity. Though Fanboy had some interesting ideas and a large imagination, he seemed to want to do things the hard way.

"Uh, duh! It takes all the fun out of it." Fanboy said, now leaning against the wall as he looked at his nails coolly. Chum Chum stood beside him, watching him and smiling.

"Fine." Ash smirked. "Have it your way."

* * *

It was the next day at school, and Ash was more than excited for what was going to happen. Fanboy insisted that it should be before art, claiming that both he and Chum Chum didn't want to and were all around too lazy to participate that day. She didn't seem to mind.

"Did you get Kyle in on it?" She whispered to him while Mr. Mufflin was rambling on about how his car broke down and he had to hitchike. Fanboy shrunk into his seat.

"No. He said something like," he changed his voice to sound slightly British, "I will not participate in something as foolish as to help you out of the torture all of us have to go through, especially not two loathesome little dungbeetles such as yourselves."

Ash bit her lip.

"Gah, fine. I got it. Hey, Emily." She whispered to the girl behind her.

At first, she gave no sign of acknowledgement. She merely read her book through her glasses, scanning the page until she came to the bottom. Ash wasn't sure if she was doing it to get done with it or just to ignore her. She figured it might have been both.

Finally, after a few seconds, she set her book down. Turning to look at her best friend, she blinked.

"Is there something you need? I'd assume that would be the case. Why else would you want my attention?" She crossed her arms as she waited for a response. Though she was patient, she did have little time for shenanigans.

"I need you to get Kyle to help us."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll pay you."

"Sweet, I'll do it."

Smirking, Ashley looked back at Fanboy, content that he had managed to get something done for once. Not that she was lazy, but.. well, yes, because she was lazy. It wasn't like she could help it. Fanboy stared.

"Emily's got it."

"Yes!"

Ashley gently glanced in her direction, watching as Emily whispered to the Brit, who had an unamused look on his face as he whispered back. She rasped her fingers against her desk gently, making sure it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Emily finally looked back over at her. She nodded. Ash smirked again as she looked at Fanboy for the last time before nodding to him herself. Fanboy smiled, michief in his eyes as he sent Chum Chum to back of the room where they had conveniently placed the lever that he was to pull.

Emily cleared her throat to insist Kyle spoke to him already. Kyle gave her an irritated look before raising his hand hesitantly.

"Oh Mr. Mufflin.. I have a question about your traumatic experience." He insisted, raising his hand higher to get his attention. Ash was convinced that their teacher was distracted the second someone showed interest in what he was talking about for once. She turned to look at Fanboy, who nodded once more to Chum Chum; he smiled as he put his hand around the lever, ready to pull.

"Aaaaand.. now, Chum Chum!"

It only took a couple of seconds, as the reaction from the lever being pulled was delayed long enough for Fanboy to grab Chum Chum and Ash, putting Ash in his lap and Chum Chum on his head. Thankfully, they had set it up to one desk, so only Fanboy's was going to be a human catapult.

Ash blushed as she held onto him, watching as Fanboy gave a smug look to the rest of the class.

"Good day, friends, I bid you farewell!"

Ash shut her eyes, waiting for the trio of them to be thrown out of the classroom any second.

But.. it didn't happen.

She didn't open her eyes until she heard Fanboy say, "Oh, poop. That didn't work."

She poked one eye open, then another. Oh great. It hadn't worked. She bit her lip.

"What in the name of Manarctica are you three doing? Detention!" Mr. Mufflin scowled at them before walking back to his desk muttering, "In all my years of teaching.. never seen such a group of screwups.."

"I.. uh.. Kyle did it!" Fanboy insisted, immediately pointing a finger across the room at the scarlet haired boy, who gave an angered and surprised look.

"What? I had next to nothing to do with your stupid plan, don't you dare try to put all of this on my shoulders now!" Kyle pointed a furious finger in his direction, turning just as red as his hair.

Ash scoffed and acted like he hadn't spoken. "Yeah, Kyle, way to go. Thanks for the detention, suck up."

Kyle growled, stood up, dusted any dirt that may have collected on his shirt, and moved to sit on the other side of Emily. Fanboy grinned.

"Well, I guess if we have detention, we might as well mess with our best friend Kyle a little bit."

* * *

**I don't care if you review or not, I really don't. If you do, please don't flame.**


End file.
